


A woman named Isolde

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Dragon Ladies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Isolde is sassy and smart ass, Isolde-Original Female Character, Mystery Character(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Royce meets his match in Isolde, Sansa and Original Female Character friendship, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: A mysterious woman appears suddenly in front of the gates of Dreadfort, unconscious and wounded and it's up to Royce to find out just who this woman is and why she suddenly appeared...Sansa gets a new female friend in this mysterious woman.





	A woman named Isolde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/gifts).



> A gift for BlueEyesBlueSkies, for Possession: Extended Story...our original characters are the main focus of this one shot with some Roose/Sansa thrown in as an extra bonus.
> 
> Isolde is another original character of mine and she's from my original kingdom/Island for Game of Thrones...still working on that story and the only clue you get to her tie in with another character of mine is the song she sings. But you can view this an AU to that story.
> 
> This what Isolde looked like https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f8/2c/ef/f82cef59d5fa8b80124758a7696dbff4.jpg but with black hair and gold eyes and this is her dress https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0a/bb/ec/0abbec191daf3dffa5e4210fe1b5b661.jpg

There was an uproar early in the morning because in the faint glow of early morning the sentries that were posted in the battlements of Dreadfort saw an unconscious figure in front of the gates. What had caught their attention was a flash of color, a flash of red and they had looked down to see what it was, and that when they saw the figure.

And the figure was a woman.

So here was King Roose Bolton and Royce, standing above the unconscious woman staring down at her. This woman wasn't from the North or South, her dress told that she was a foreigner and the wound on her side told that she had been injured sometime during her travel and had left outside their gates like an unwanted babe.

"What should we do with her?" Royce broke the silence by asking.

"Take her inside, we'll have Maester Qyburn treat her wound." Roose said. "But when she wakes up, I want you to question her and keep my wife away from her until we know who she is and where she is from."

Royce just nodded his head and bent over to pick up the woman, where he noticed two things: one she was tall and two there were deep groves in the dirt around and even underneath her. He had no idea what could have made groves that large or deep in the dirt, Royce was going to have to ask the sentries if they had either seen or heard anything as he carried the unconscious woman inside the Keep.

\---------------

The woman had woken up a few hours go but Maester Qyburn refused anyone from seeing her just yet, saying that they had no idea where she was from or even if she knew their tongue.

Though the question if she knew their tongue was answered when Royce heard singing coming from her chambers, the window having been left open so she could get some fresh air.

" _The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_ _and her kisses were warmer than spring._ _But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_ _and its kiss was a terrible thing._ _The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_ _in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_ _But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_ _and a bite sharp and cold as a leech."_ The woman sang, she sang just as well and beautifully as the Queen. _"_ _As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_ _and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_ _His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_ _and he smiled and he laughed and he sung, "_ _Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_ _the Dornishman's taken my life,_ _But what does it matter, for all men must die,_ _and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"_."

She must really like that song because that was the third time he had heard her sing that song, which was surprising because that wasn't a song that a lady would sing. Royce started to head towards her chambers, 

"You seem to like that song, my lady." The Maester's voice said as he walked into her chambers.

Isolde glanced at him before she looked away, "Where am I?" She had never spoken to him before, every time he tried to talk to her she either ignored him or just stared at him and that was including the first two times she had sang so he was surprised that she even spoke to him but he hid it well.

"You are in Dreadfort, my lady." The man said. "The sentries found you outside, unconscious, alone and bleeding."

The woman frowned at that, so much for loyal mount...she was going to kill Aetve the next time she saw him.

"What's your name, my lady?"

"...Isolde."

"No family name?"

She doesn't answer that question, Isolde just fixed him with a blank golden stare.

"I am Maester Qyburn." The man said with a bow, not seeming bothered by her odd eye color.

"Thank you for treating my wound, Maester."

The man smiled faintly at her as he said, "Don't thank me just yet, my dear." And with that, he opened the door and ushered another man in. Isolde eyed the man with wariness as he returned the favor.

The young woman was a beautiful thing, almost as beautiful as His Queen but there was something about this woman that made her different from his Queen and Royce couldn't put his finger on it. She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant gold eyes in that bronze colored face, so golden and clear, just like topaz. Her lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of black lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while black brows arched gently above them. Her hair was black, too, in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her bronze skin a glow like polished bronze. 

She and the Queen looked to be around the same age.

Royce stopped next to her bed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Who and where are you from?"

The woman blinked her gold eyes lazily before she said, "I am Isolde...and as for where I am from, I am from a place that's so far away it's not even on the map."

The man frowned at her when she said that, "Really?" He and every man in this keep were suspicious of this woman, mostly because a few hours after they had brought her in crates filled with dresses and other clothing had appeared in the training field a long with a sword, shield and bow and arrows. But what had caused alarm to spread along their ranks was the symbol on the crates: it consisted of a black dragon that looked to be spewing out black fire.

Both Royce and Roose didn't think this woman was Targaryen, actually they didn't think they knew she wasn't for one thing her coloring was wrong and the second the dragon had six limbs: two wings, and four legs instead of having just the wings and back legs.

Instead of answering him, Isolde pushed the furs off and stood up naked as her name day and walked towards the window to look out. She had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves from what Royce could see, she had a well-defined butt and long, muscularly-toned, and shapely legs. He really did try hard not to stare but it was hard, literally, since she didn't seem at all bothered to be naked in front of two male strangers.

"Yes, really...it's a large island far, far away." Isolde murmured as she watched a man walk with a red haired woman below her window.

She tilted her head to the side as she watched the woman, no one had that color hair back home. They all had black hair though there was a babe born with either brown or blonde hair but that's mostly because one of their parents had that coloring and the babe had decided to come out that way. Isolde turned to face the man, smiling when she noticed that he was making an attempt to not stare, and failing terribly at it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Royce...and you already met Maester Qyburn."

"Prisoner or guest?" Isolde asked.

"...Depends."

"On?"

"If you are a danger to the Queen."

Isolde smiled at that as she looked out the window once more, "I am no danger to other women, ser. Nor am I a danger to you...I was just passing through when I was attacked by the ironborn led by a man named Euron Greyjoy."

"Oh? Why would they attack you?"

Again no answer at first, she seemed to do that whenever he asked a too personal question.

"Probably thought I was an easy target..." Isolde mused softly to herself.

Royce silently watched the naked woman as she watched whatever it was that had caught her attention as the Maester moved around in the background until he placed a dress similar to the one that she had been wearing down.

"The wound wasn't terrible, my lady but try not to put too much strain on it." Qyburn said.

Isolde looked at him then looked down at herself before she looked back at him and smirked, "What's wrong with how I am now?"

"Nothing, my lady, but you will distract the men." 

The woman did a throaty chuckle that caused Royce to harden against his will before she turned around and reached for the dress then she started to put it on, it wasn't like the dresses that the women wore here. It hugged her curves just right, flaring out at the waist and it had two side silts that clearly told those around her that she wasn't wearing any small clothes. She braided her long, wavy, lush and full black hair back into partial braids which consisted of seven small braids braided into one and then four larger braids that was braided into one then the smaller braids were tied to the larger braid and held together by metal hair cuffs that had the same dragon design carved onto them.

"I take it your going to be my assigned guard until I prove that I am harmless to you?"

Royce eyed her for a few beats before he nodded and said, "Yes..."

Isolde smirked in a sultry manner at him and said, "I could have had worse guards, at least you're nice to look at..."

The man tensed up at that, was she trying to get information by seducing him? It sounded like something he would do. He watched as Isolde walked over to him before she wrapped an arm around his and said, "I want to take a look around...I won't put too much strain, Maester." She added the last part with a glance at the Maester who nodded.

"Alright but don't try anything or else you won't like what will happen to you." Royce threatened as he led the woman out of her chambers.

"Sounds like a promise...I like being tied up." Isolde purred out with a saucy smile.

This woman was nothing like the women here....

\---------------------------------------

Isolde was fascinated by Dreadfort, it was a very impressive keep though it was intimidating as well. She was no longer walking next to Royce but he was walking just behind her as the woman explored the keep with a childlike wonder. The horses didn't seem to like her since they freaked out as soon as she got near their stables but Isolde just walked by without even looking at them a second time.

The woman wore a cloak with black foxes fur on the shoulders as well as inside the cloak, wherever she is from it certainly didn't snow there since she didn't have any warm clothing. That cloak was a spare of Royce's, he didn't want his charge getting ill so he had given it to her.

Isolde started to hum a familiar tune that caused Royce to groan and say, "Don't you know any other songs?"

"Mmm, yes I do." 

"Sing that instead." Royce said.

The woman shrugged her shoulders before she opened her mouth and started to sing once more, as she looped her arms through his and dragged him into a secluded part of the keep, just because she could sing didn't mean she wanted an audience for it. 

 _'At night I still hear the screams_  
_Haunted by everything you took from me_  
_But lying there in my blood_  
_I vowed to myself that my day would come.'_

She sat down next to him on a stone bench.

 _'When you hear my battle cry_  
_Fire and wrath burning in my eyes_  
_You kicked a Queen to the floor_  
_And raised a warrior.'_

Isolde could almost hear the music that went with the song in her head as she sang.

 _'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior.'_

The man and woman sat with some distance between them, Royce was listening to her sing this new song. It was new for him but to her, it was something she had heard all her life.

 _'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior Queen.'_

Isolde closed her eyes as she sang. 

 _'This the rise of Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Remember my name.'_

She shifted to get into a comfortable position, fixing her cloak as she moved so it didn't fall off.

 _'Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_I'll fight you till my dying day.'_

She was resting on the side of her legs with a hand placed next to her on the ground for balance as the other hand was resting on top of her thighs, Royce's hand was right next to hers.

 _'These scars will never heal_  
_So I bandage them in layers of steel_  
_Till I see a girl no more_  
_But a she dragon ready to win this war.'_

Isolde looked down when she felt something touch her fingers, the tip of his fingers were resting on top of hers but that was it and she looked back up at him.

 _'Now hear my battle cry_  
_Fire and wrath burning in my eyes_  
_You kicked me to the floor_  
_And I became a warrior.'_

Once again she looked down when she felt his fingers slide up along hers but once again she looked back up into his eyes as she continued to sing for the man.

 _'The fear never goes away_  
_But I'm ready to fight it_  
_Once I was the prey_  
_Now I'm a Dragon.'_

Isolde smiled as she sang when his hand completely covered hers and she turned her hand around to lace her fingers through his.

 _'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior.'_

She moved closer to him as she sang, her eyes staying on his. 

 _'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior Queen.'_

Isolde leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder but their hands were still interlocked as she sang.

 _'This the rise of Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Remember my name.'_

She smiled when she felt Royce rest his head against hers after kissing the top of it, she closed her eyes as she sang.

 _'Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_I'll fight you till my dying day.'_

Isolde trailed off softly and they stayed where they were until Royce seemed to remember that he's supposed to be guarding her, not lowering his guard around her. She felt the man tense up and Isolde moved away silently and quickly, she stood up before he did and looked at him.

"You will trust me with your life, Royce...one day soon."

And with that she turned and walked away, leaving Royce hurrying to catch up to her and wondering what she had meant by that.

_**A Few Months Later...** _

Isolde had been right, Royce does trust her now with his life and the lives of his King and Queen. In fact, Queen Sansa and Isolde had formed an unbreakable friendship sometime during the months that Royce had been acting as Isolde's guard, neither he or Roose knew how or when the two young women started to talk but one day they had glanced over and saw their heads put together and whispering softly before they erupted into giggles.

The dark haired woman had risked her life protecting their Queen when the ironborn had attacked her and Queen Sansa when they were in the Godswood, Royce had no idea where she had even kept that dagger but both he and Roose were grateful to her that she did have it. Who knew what they wanted with Sansa and it probably wasn't for noble reasons.

He still chuckled at the creative curses that Isolde had hurled at the retreating backs of the ironborn, who were carrying an injured Euron Greyjoy between them. Isolde had a fiery temper when she was pushed passed her point and the ironborn had learned that the hard way.

Royce watched at Sansa and Isolde talked quietly to each other, both women had smiles on their faces as they talked in hushed tones. Their differences contrasted nicely  together, Sansa was the day while Isolde was the night.

He winced at that thought, gah the women were turning him into a poet.

Or turning him into a mess of desire and need, like Isolde did to him sometimes. He didn't know one could die from desire but he was willing to bet that he'd be the first. Isolde had a carefree and cheerful, with a little of sassy and wittiness, attitude with a hint of seductive charm mixed in. He could tell that her bright, carefree and honest (to a certain point, she was still tight lipped about where she had came from or where those groves had came from) personality could have her make anyone or anything into her friends. And she could drive any man crazy with just a smile and look, Royce knew because it had almost happened to him.

"Why don't you just bed the woman and be done with it?" Roose asked suddenly from Royce's side surprising his bastard brother from his thoughts.

Royce sighed heavily and said, "I tried but she keeps finding excuses and vanishing."

"Mmm, odd normally you don't have any trouble getting a woman." Roose mused thoughtfully.

Isolde suddenly laughed uproariously at that whatever Sansa had whispered to her, causing the two men to look at them, nearly falling off her chair as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I have a feeling that she knows that which is why she's not making it easy for me..."

"Or maybe she likes being chased, she looks like someone who did the chasing."

Royce grunted at that and said, "She's both...sometimes she's chasing me until she gets distracted by your wife."

The corner of Roose's lips twitch at that and Royce gave him a half hearted annoyed glare at that. He didn't like the fact that his half brother found his pain so amusing but then again this is Roose he was talking to so of course he would. 

Sick bastard. So much for brotherly love.

Looks like Royce had met his match in a woman called Isolde....

**Author's Note:**

> Roose does seem the type to take amused pleasure of the pain of his family, mostly his bastard brother xD 
> 
> I hope you liked it and that I got Royce right, BlueEyes!


End file.
